LOVE
by twizzler
Summary: ~**^**~ UPDATED!!! CHAPPY 4 NOW UP!!!!!~**^**~Hermione loves Ron, but Ron loves someone else. And Harry loves the professors daughter who is totally out of his league. Will they suceed in their love life dreams?
1. The Professors Neice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story and snore snore, snore, snore.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone!!!! What's up????? Nothang much here. J/C. This is rated PG-13 for language and contents. So please R/R.  
  
^*^  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Professor's Niece  
  
The wind blew in Hermione and Harry's hair as they sat waiting for Ron and his new "treasure" to meet them at Diagon Alley.  
  
The weather was not at its prettiest that day; in fact, it looked like it was about to storm. The sky was a dreary grayish blackish with big clouds hovering over them.  
  
"What an ugly day," Harry said, "Ron better hurry up. It looks like it's about to storm."  
  
"It figures Ron is late. He's always late for something." Hermione said "Who is he bringing? A couple of hours ago he told me he was bringing someone with him when his owl brought over a message."  
  
"His girlfriend I believe." Harry replied, looking up at the sky once more.  
  
"Oh so he's bringing Regina?" she said.  
  
"No, that was three weeks ago."  
  
"So it's Kasseri." She said, trying to guess.  
  
"No that's a week ago." Harry said, as he sighed.  
  
"This week it's Jocelyn." A voice said behind them.  
  
"Hi Ron." Harry said, doing their slapping his hand.  
  
"Hi Ronnie." Hermione said as she gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jocelyn." He said, revealing the blonde beauty to them.  
  
Jocelyn was indeed beautiful, but a bit on the very dumb side. She had brown hair, midnight blue eyes, an attractive figure, and a pea sized brain.  
  
Ron had grown to be very handsome. He was tall lean, and a bit muscular from being on the Quidditch team. He had emerald green eyes that made Hermione weak in the knees every time she talked to him. Hermione could not deny that she did not at least have a small crush on Ron.  
  
Harry had grown to be handsome. He still had his glasses, because he could never get used to his contacts. He was tall, and also a bit muscular because he still was the infamous seeker on the Gryffindor team.  
  
Lastly, Hermione did not turn out bad at all. Her once frizzy hair was now as straight and as silky as anyone's hair could ever be. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling. She was not very tall, but medium sized.  
  
"Does everybody have their supplies for their sixth year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, getting his cart and Jocelyn's being the gentleman that he is.  
  
"We're all set." Hermione replied, rolling hers close to Ron's.  
  
Harry went to the other side of Ron, and Jocelyn was right beside him (Ron that is).  
  
Hedwig bounced up and down in his cage anxiously.  
  
"Calm down, Hedwig. You won't be getting out any time soon."  
  
Hermione's white kitten, Snowflake, hissed at the bird.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! What a cute little puppy you have there!" Jocelyn said, putting her finger into the cat's cage.  
  
"That's not a puppy, it's a kitten." Hermoine replied, giving her a look of concern.  
  
"Oh…right…" Jocelyn said, backing up from the cage. She then went into Ron's free arm and nuzzled herself into there.  
  
Harry went over closer to Ron and said, "Your girl's quite the intelligent person isn't she?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Ron said playfully as he pushed Harry to the wall.  
  
Once they got to the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ they saw an interesting new person coming from behind them.  
  
Harry just stared at her, as she walked with her buggy and right in front of him.  
  
"Ahem Excuse me………..excuse me…would you please move?" She asked persistently.  
  
Frustrated with him, the stranger moved Harry over as she ran in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 (to get to 9 ¾ as you already know).  
  
"Harry are you dead? Why did you make such an idiot of yourself?" Hermione said.  
  
"Who was that girl?" Harry curiously asked, in a gaze, "Where's Jocelyn?"  
  
The three students turned their heads around looking for her. Finally they found her trying to get on to Platform 9 ¾. Unfortunately for her, she was trying to get on in between 11 and 12.  
  
"Wait Jocelyn!" Ron shouted as he ran for her.  
  
But he was too late. Jocelyn had run herself into the wall and was lying on the ground.  
  
"Jocelyn!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran after him, checking to see if the poor girl was alright.  
  
"Is she okay, Ron?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"I believe so. She's just not awake from the hit yet. The only thing I can hope is that bump knocked some sense into her." Ron said, picking up the blonde beauty and putting her into his buggy.  
  
~****~  
  
  
  
Harry opened the door of the cabin in the train for Ron. Ron slowly came in and put Jocelyn on one of the seats to lay her down. Hermione quickly came in as Harry closed the door for her. say  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, getting the Wizard's Chess board out from his carry on bag.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, taking a seat beside Hermione.  
  
"Didn't you ask me who that girl was?" Ron said, carefully putting the white marble pieces onto the small plastic table in their cabin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I believe I have seen her before." He continued, now putting the black pieces on the board. "And if I am correct, I'd that she is Professor McGonagall's niece."  
  
Hermione put down her book in shock. "Professor McGonagall? Well, why wasn't she here last year. She does not seem to look or act a thing like her." Hermione said.  
  
"She's tough as hell. Damn, I mean, she's beautiful, but strong. She will be on the Quidditch team, which ever house she's in." Ron said, finally finished with putting the pieces onto the board. Ron then motioned Hermione to come play chess with him.  
  
"I must talk to her." Harry said, standing up, about to leave the cabin.  
  
"Now Harry, she's a tomboy. You can't just treat her like you normally treat a girl that you like. You have to…well…strategize first." Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Exactly what should I say to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Check." Ron said with a grin  
  
"Maybe you should wait til you find out what house she's in. That might help a lot. Then you can think of what to say to her." Hermione said, turning her attention away from the chessboard and to Harry.  
  
"Right." Harry said as he sat down and thought.  
  
"Checkmate." Ron said as the King barbarically hit the queen to pieces.  
  
All three looked in surprise how good Ron was getting at chess.  
  
~^*^~  
  
  
  
The three sixth years all sat at the table waiting for the placement ceremony to be over.  
  
"Why do we have to wear these stupid-ass hats!" Ron said, taking off the hat and throwing it on the table.  
  
By this time of course, Jocelyn was awake. She was just sitting there in a gaze like she always is but still beautiful.  
  
"I like them!" Jocelyn said as she put the hat onto her nose. "I'm Pinocchio!" She said as she laughed giddily.  
  
Oliver and all of the other Quidditch players rolled their eyes.  
  
"That concludes the placing of the first years." Professor McGonagall said, putting the list onto the table. "But we have one exception. This young lady is entering Hogwarts on her sixth year. She is a transfer from America. I would like to call up to the placement hat, my niece, Katherine Ann McGonagall." She said, as all of the student body and all of the teachers clapped.  
  
"She's a piece of work isn't she?" Oliver said to Harry, Ron, and the other boys as they stared at her.  
  
Harry looked at her. She was pretty, pretty in a way that Harry had never seen before. She had long brown curly hair, hazel eyes and…well…a cute figure.  
  
"Eh, she's not the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Said one of the Quidditch players.  
  
"Yes, well, she is, indeed, quiet fabulous." Harry said, still in a gaze.  
  
"What like do you know her mate?" Oliver said.  
  
"I wish I did." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, Harry, you have to make a move to get to know her." Hermione said, patting Harry on the back.  
  
As Katherine Ann finally reached her aunt she gave her a welcoming hug.  
  
"Hello Auntie." Katherine Ann said.  
  
"Hello dear. And welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll find yourself quite happy here. Good luck."  
  
Katherine Ann broke from her aunt's hug and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm……..strong……determined……….nothing I haven't seen before. But very hard. Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Hard decision……I've got it!….Gryffindor!" the hat said.  
  
Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and Katherine Ann went happily to her seat at the Gryffindor House table.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands.  
  
"Look at her. She's so gorgeous!" Harry said.  
  
"Aww…she's okay but I got the prettiest and smartest gal in the Hogwarts school!" Ron said as he put his hand around Jocelyn.  
  
"Now which one of these is a fork?" Jocelyn said, scratching her head.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with his arm over Jocelyn's shoulder; warming her. How she wanted that to be her. She had always loved him. She loved everything about him. His looks, his personality, how good he is to her. She felt like they had a bit of chemistry, but they had never tried it out. She hoped that this year…that would change.  
  
~^*^~  
  
"Follow us please." Fred and George said as they led the new and returning Gryffindors to the dormitories.  
  
Harry stopped and looked for Katherine Ann in the crowd.  
  
He finally found her after the countless number of first years.  
  
"Hi, my name is Harry…Harry Potter." He said, trying to keep up with her fast pace.  
  
"Oh wow, so you're Harry Potter." She said, flipping her hair. "I've heard about you."  
  
"So what spot are you playing on the Quidditch team?" Harry asked.  
  
"How did you know I was on the Quidditch team?" she asked sharply.  
  
"I've heard-"  
  
"I'm a Beater." She replied as she cut him off.  
  
"Oh well, I'm the Seeker." Harry said.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
'Well we'll be on the same team together." He replied, trying to keep her interest.  
  
She did not reply.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you around." Harry said stopping mid-walk.  
  
"Yeah…In your dreams." She chuckled as she walked off, following the crowd.  
  
"Once again Harry, you did not say the right things. You keep losing girls interest these days." Hermione said as she walked off.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
  
"Great job Love Miester!" Oliver said as he patted him on the back.  
  
"That just makes me feel a whole lot better!" Harry called to him.  
  
"Geez boy….Ouch…"Ron said as he walked with Jocelyn in his arms. "Ooooooh Barracuda!"  
  
Harry went into his dormitory and laid on his bed. He thought about what he could say to Katherine Ann. He pondered and pondered on it. He could not sleep without knowing. When finally…  
  
"I've got it!" He said as he smiled.  
  
A/N :  
  
Ron: C'mon what happens next!  
  
Harry: Yeah do I get her???  
  
Me: Well it all depends on if they like it or not. If they do, I'll go on with the story. If they don't, I'll toss it. Plus I gotta go to the beach tomorrow.  
  
Hermione: So just write it there!  
  
Me: I can't be in two places at once!  
  
Jocelyn: Wouldn't it be cool if you could though??  
  
1 Everyone looks at Jocelyn weirdly  
  
Jocelyn: I could be here…and in there…and I could be in the bathroom Runs into the bathroom.  
  
Harry: Finally, Ron, a girl who's on your level.  
  
Ron: Shut-up  
  
Jocelyn: And in the bedroom! Runs into the bedroom.  
  
Hermione: I know that I'm above your level, Ron. Winks at Ron  
  
Ron: Yeah….we all know that story.  
  
Jocelyn: And in the closet! Runs into the closet.  
  
Me: You know, Ron, some Ritalin and padded walls could fix Jocelyn's little problem.  
  
Ron rolls his eyes.  
  
Hermione: Please R/R so we can find out what happens to us!!!! 


	2. Potions Class

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this fictitious story….J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: And you thought that I was dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughs*  
  
Chapter Two: Potions Class  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jocelyn were all sitting at the breakfast table the next morning.  
  
Harry was exceedingly happy the next day. He could not wait til he had Katherine Ann in his Potions class (Which was his first class), and hoped that he had her as a partner.  
  
Hermione, as always, had her head buried into a book. Ron couldn't help but notice her that day. Her hazel eyes shined like never before. Her hair was pulled into two french braids. Then, Ron thought to himself "Wait- you don't like Hermione you're going out with Jocelyn!"  
  
Ron thoughts were interrupted by a hiss.  
  
"Hello Weasley." Draco hissed "And who is this lovely young woman here?" He said, looking at Jocelyn as he kissed her hand.  
  
"This," Ron said as he firmly stood up. "Is my girlfriend, Jocelyn."  
  
Draco looked at Jocelyn just sitting there.  
  
Jocelyn took a couple of strands from her hair and stared at them.  
  
"There's so many of them….' She muttered amazed by the strands of her hair.  
  
Draco smirked. "She is definetly the package isn't she, Weasley?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Ron tried to hold back his anger.  
  
"But… she would be a very nice trophy to put on my mantel." He said, metaphorically.  
  
"Malfoy…I'm warning you." Ron said coldly.  
  
Draco just laughed. "As always, Weasley, may the best man win." Draco said as he walked off.  
  
Ron slowly sat down. And got back to his breakfast.  
  
  
  
~^*^~  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jocelyn all sat down to Snape's Potion's class in their usual seats. (Ron, Harry, and Hermione {in that order} But Jocelyn had to pull up a chair)  
  
As Harry sat to his seat and got his books out, he saw Katherine Ann putting down her books and sitting with Oliver….talking….laughing…..smiling. Harry cocked one eyebrow.  
  
Then he said "Katherine Ann…Hey!" He said as he waved.  
  
To his surprise she waved back.  
  
Snape then stormed into class as he always does.  
  
"Class…we will be working in partners today…since this is your first day…I will let you pick your partners." Snape said as he sat down to his desk.  
  
Harry rushed over to Katherine Ann, feeling that he should get there before Oliver could get there.  
  
"Katherine Ann…..uh….um……er…..well…….would you be my partner??" Harry asked, turning red.  
  
"Well…I was going to be partners with Oliver but…okay." Katherine Ann replied.  
  
Oliver gave Harry a look of disgust.  
  
"Dammit!!!" Oliver said under his breath  
  
Ron and Jocelyn were sitting together (they weren't exactly partners but…well…you know)  
  
"THIS QUILL WON'T WRITE!!!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she was trying to write with feather part.  
  
"Honey, that's because you're writing with the other end." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco walked up as he slicked his hair back and said, "Jocelyn, I would like to have the honor of being your partner." He said as he kissed her hand……again.  
  
"With you? OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she jumped into his arms (in which she fell straight on the floor when she jumped)  
  
Ron kinda gave a look of depression. But then his face lit up when he saw Hermione, sitting there all alone.  
  
"Would you be my partner Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look of surprise. "Well of course I would I mean I've always wanted to be with y" Hermione stopped as she realized exactly what she was saying. "I mean, I'll be glad to be your partner."  
  
"Class, this potion is very flammable…do not get it anywhere near your clothes or skin." Snape said.  
  
Ron and Hermione loved their class together. They found that they had so much more in common then they thought that they did.  
  
Draco and Jocelyn…well….they were taking it a bit too fast. Fifteen minutes into class they were already making out with each other under the desks.(Which Ron or Snape did not notice)  
  
Harry and Katherine Ann weren't doing so good….Harry didn't even say anything… and when he did they were definitely the wring things to say.  
  
Harry could not stop looking at her. Indeed he did like her, but he should've paid more attention to what he was doing, because he spilled the potion all over her.  
  
"Shit, Potter what do you think you were doing?" She said as she looked at it all over her cloak. "Lucky for you, it's not on fire!"  
  
But then the flame caught to her cloak….Professor Snape came to help her get it off.  
  
"Shit I'm soooo sorry!" Harry said. "No please, let me get it." He said panically as he tried to get the fire out as he stepped on her cloak. But most of the time he just got her foot.  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!" Katherine Ann screamed.  
  
Harry got out his wand and said, "Wetermalia Affigansa!" And a big BIG BIG splash of water went out upon her, leaving her soaking wet. The boys were very amused by then with her body, the clothes sticking to her.  
  
Realizing this, Hermione gave Katherine Ann her cloak to put over her (Which Katherine Ann gratefully took)  
  
"Get away from me Potter dammit!!" Katherine Ann exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she ran off. Hermione ran after her for emotional support.  
  
'Well…Potter…we certainly are making a accomplishment today aren't we?" Professor Snape hissed "Your reward will be….75 points taking from Gryffindor." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Harry hung his head as the bell rang.  
  
"Thanks Harry, it may take points off for you but it adds some to me!" Oliver smirked as he went looking for Katherine Ann.  
  
"So, Harry, when is your brilliant plan going to come in?" Ron asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"At Quidditch practice today………….I'll win her back." Harry said, gazing into the  
  
distance. Ron just shrugged.  
  
Draco then walked out with Jocelyn in his arms and just smirked at Harry.  
  
"What am I going to do!" Harry thought.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry that was so short. I kinda had a writer's block but I'll write more later! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. FALLing For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!! OKAY!!! I'VE SAID IT THREE TIMES ALREADY!!! **Breathes heavily**  
  
  
  
 A/N: This one is probably going to be better than the last one but I dunno. I kinda had a teeny writer's block on this one too.  
  
Chapter Three: Heads Up!  
  
  
  
           Harry and Ron were in the boy's locker room getting ready for Quidditch practice.  
  
 "So, guess what happened with Jocelyn?" Ron said sulkily to Harry as he put on a thin, scarlet practice robe.  
  
"What?" Harry replied, closing his locker and locking it with his wand.  
  
"Draco and Jocelyn were holding hands." Ron said as he too, then closed his locker.  
  
  "Oh, man, I'm sorry! She broke up with you!?" Harry said sympathetically as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"No. But they were holding hands."  
  
    Harry gave a look of sympathy then shrugged. Ron looked a bit concerned but at the same time he looked as if he didn't really care  
  
"Alright boys, get yourselves ready. We've got a hard practice planned for today," Oliver said as he came into the locker room from the Quidditch field.  
  
"Oliver!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You finished Hogwarts two years ago!"  
  
"Well, for the past year, I've had a job. A damn good job too. But Professor McGonagall sent me an owl saying that the team wasn't quite the same without me. She said I could come back, but it would only be for this year. So I came and did the classes because I thought it would be a nice review and, well, what else am I going to do all day?" Oliver said. But then he focused his attention to Harry. "Harry I'm sorry I took the team away from you. I know that you coached it last year."  
  
"It's okay Oliver, the team missed you,"  Harry replied.  
  
 "Enough of this sensitive shit! Let's go play some Quidditch!" Ron said as he grabbed his broom. He found that some of the first and second years gaped at him. "Sorry," he chuckled apologetically.  
  
  Once the boys came out of the locker room, they found the girls already on the field.  
  
 Harry stopped. He saw Katherine Ann, standing in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, we've got Quidditch to practice," Ron said, trying to draw him away from her.  
  
   The Quidditch players took their positions onto the field.  
  
"Okay, team. Today, for our first practice, we're going to run through a game. I have yellow and red belts to divide you up into teams," Oliver said as he held up the pieces of fabric for the teams to get.  
  
  As the whole team glided on their brooms to get the belts, something stopped Harry as he was trying to get one.  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm sorry," Katherine Ann said as the wind blew free strands of her curly chestnut hair across her face.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied disbelieving, grabbing one of the belts.  
  
"No really, I am. It's just that this is my first year at Hogwarts, and I don't want to blow it."  
  
Harry sighed "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Let's just say frustrations can turn me into…er, well a bitch." she said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't have said those things to you when you were only trying to help."  
  
"No you shouldn't have. But you do have the bitch thing right," Harry retorted nastily.  
  
  "Oh and Katherine Ann," Oliver said as he looked for her. "You be the Seeker for the red team just this once. I'll take your place as the Beater."  
  
"What! Well then if you are going to be a beater for the read team then go easy on the yellow." Ron said, making it clear which team he was on.  
  
"On my whistle: three, two - " Oliver said as he let go of the balls, blew his whistle, and finally got onto his broom and joined the red team.  
  
  
  
   The game then started. Chaos ensued between the two teams .  
  
Harry and Katherine Ann were the only ones who were not moving. Harry stared at her from a distance.  
  
     It was strange to Harry that even when she was cruel to him, he still liked her. She was a poison to him that could not be taken out of his very flesh.  
  
    
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a gold ball hovering right in front of his eyes: the Golden Snitch. Harry got onto his broom and chased after it. Noticing this, Katherine Ann flew on her broom to Harry to compete for the snitch.  
  
"Get out of my way, U.S. Bitch!" Harry insulted as he pushed her over, trying to make her see how hurt he was with his words and actionw.  
  
    Katherine Ann only concentrated on the snitch.  
  
"What's the matter? Are all Americans this dumb and ugly or is it just you?" Harry said as he reached for the snitch and pushing her over again.  
  
"Never insult my country in front of me!" Katherine Ann yelled as she pushed him even harder.  
  
 The snitch went way more upward than Harry could remember it going before.  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me now, Harry, I told you I was sorry. You really embarrassed me in Potions class," she said, still neck-and-neck with Harry trying to get the snitch.  
  
"Why would you even ask that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look, Potter, don't expect me to always act like Miss Mary Sunshine, okay? I grew up with seven brothers and a father."  
  
"Oh so being a bitch just comes naturally, is that what you're trying to say?" Harry asked as he grabbed the snitch.  
  
"What?" Katherine Ann asked, confused. She let go of her broom and soonn found herself plummeting to the ground..  
  
  
  
    Harry looked down and panicked. He sped downward to try to catch her. He got closer and closer until he finally grabbed her. However, they were still about sixty feet from the ground.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully.  
  
     But just when Harry thought that they both were safe, Ron sped by Harry, knocking him off. Harry found himself plummeting towards the mass of green. He then fell with a sickening thud  
  
 .  
  
"Harry!" Ron called, distressed. He and the other teammates went down to the ground to make sure he was okay.  
  
But Harry didn't reply. He laid there, Unconscious , on the ground.  
  
~^*^~  
  
  Harry woke up with a groan. He found himself in the hospital wing.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said. She greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hi." He said. Looking down, he discovered he had a sling on his wrist.  
  
"Are the bones still-" Harry began.  
  
"Broken? No Madam Pomfrey fixed them up quickly yesterday. She just put it in the sling because she thought that it might still be too sore for you not to have the sling on." Ron said as he quietly walked into the door.  
  
"Hi, Ron." Harry said, turning over.  
  
"Do you mind if Jocelyn comes in?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Harry said.  
  
  Hermione hung her head in exasperation as she heard the sound of Jocelyn's name.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Jocelyn said. "I'm sorry that you broke your arm."  
  
"Wow, Ron, you've gotten her to say a full sentence now," Harry said. "I'm amazed."  
  
Hermione sniggered.  
  
 "I'm really sorry about knocking you off your broom." Ron said.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault, Ron."  
  
  Jocelyn picked up the plastic bowl on the floor (you know, what people throw up or go to the bathroom in the nursing home) and put it on her head. She giggled.  
  
"I-AM-YOUR-FATHER!" Jocelyn wheezed, imitating Darth Vader with the plastic bowl over her face.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"Do you feel well enough to take a walk around Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Will Madam Pomfrey let me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. We already asked her," Ron replied.  
  
"Okay, well, let me go to the bathroom and get dressed." Harry said, going into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  Once Harry came out, they were all ready, except Ron. He was trying to get that plastic bowl off of Jocelyn's head.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"C'mon." Harry said. He walked out the door, and Hermione followed.  
  
The plastic bowl wouldn't budge. Ron shrugged and ran after Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ronnikins, help me!" Jocelyn's muffled voice sounded. Walking away from the infirmary, they could hear her cries as she bumped into wall after wall.  
  
A/N  
  
Ron: Why do I always have to put up with this dumbass girlfriend  
  
Jocelyn: Cuz u like me  
  
Ron rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
Harry: At least u have a girlfriend…I was being a big ol bastard to the girl of my dreams!  
  
Hermione: The one I like doesn't even notice me…. (Hermione looks at Ron who is still trying to get the pot off of her head) He just assists his girlfriend.  
  
Harry: Am I ever going to hook up with Katherine Ann?  
  
Author: Well, maybe if they send in reviews on what I can do…and if they like it…if they don't I'm gonna quit the story.  
  
Please send in ur reviews!! 


	4. I'll Have to Decline

Disclaimer: Ocnce again, I do not own any of the characters!! I'm just a bored desperate girl that is writing this story.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't written since the summer, I got a big writers block as i usually do with most sotries.  
  
Ron:Well thanks for finally writing again because i was starting to mold.  
  
Author: Shut up. On to the story.  
  
~Chapter Four- Decline~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jocelyn were walking down the hallway later on in the day, discussing the current events.  
  
"The thing is, she was such an ass to me, but all the more, I still like her." Harry said, rubbing his casted arm.  
  
"Well, you should talk to her and hear her out. I'm pretty sure her apology was completely sincere." Hermione said, dodging people down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah, right. I mean, all those times I screwed up were accidental." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, remember Harry, you got her completely soaked to where her clothes stuck right to her and to where it kinda, well, showed through." Hermione said "You just have to keep in mind that that can be the most embarrassing thing for a girl. I mean, all the guys can kinda see if you know what i mean."  
  
Harry shrugged. Jocelyn still had the same giddy little look on her face, but, meanwhile people whre laughing histerically at Jocelyn.  
  
"Ronnie," Jocelyn said, edging up close to him "they're scaring me. Why are they all laughing at me?"  
  
"Well, honey" he began "There is a big large imprint on you head from the hospital bowl."  
  
Harry and Hermione started laughing.  
  
"I was only trying to be Darth Vador." she said childishly as she folded her arms.  
  
"I'd like to see that impression." said Draco behind them.  
  
Draco, like everyone else, fancied Jocelyn's beauty, but not her intelligence. Draco made sure that today, he had on his best suit and his best winning smile to impress Jocelyn.  
  
"Can I help you Malfoy?" Ron said sternly, stepping in front of Jocelyn.  
  
"Why yes, actually you can. I need someone to clean my mantle." he began "Because I have a feeling that a shiny new trophy will be on my mantle soon." Malfoy said, eyeing Jocelyn.  
  
Ron gave Draco a look of warning, then rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Malfoy, you best go find your own girl." Ron said, his face turining red.  
  
"Let that be Jocelyn's decison." he said "Would you like to go get some coffee?" Draco said, kissing Jocelyn's hand.  
  
"Sure!" she said. But, when she was walking over to him she tripped over Ron's foot.  
  
"Jocelyn!" Ron said. "Why are you going with him?"  
  
Jocelyn didn't say anything she just got up.  
  
"Gee what pretty colors." she said as she randomly walked down the hall.  
  
"Its just coffee." Malfoy said, taking a few steps backwards. "She just wants a nice latte that you couldn't ever afford for her."  
  
Ron looked like her was about to burst with anger. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder signaling for him to calm down. Suddenly, they saw Jocelyn run into a column in the middle of the hallway. Malfoy ran after her.  
  
"Come on Ron lets just walk it off." Harry said.  
  
~^*^~  
  
It seemed that the Hogwarts corridors were getting colder every day to Harry and the rest of his friends. He hadn't talked to Katherine Ann for a week or two. Ron was still going out with Jocelyn, although she sometimes left him for Draco.  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire reading a book. He turned his thoughts away long enough from his book to sense that someone was standing in front of him. He put down his book and to his surprise he saw Katherine Ann. He immediatly started reading the book.  
  
"Look, I tried to tell you that day on the field that I was sorry." she said as Harry paid completly no attention to her. "And I am eternally grateful to you for saving me."  
  
Harry turned the page "Your welcome."  
  
Katherine Ann was silent for a moment or two. She then nervously but neatly folded her arms, brushed back her curly hair and said, "Look, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I just have had a few things on my mind that I can't tell."  
  
"Why the heck not? I mean I kinda deserve to know. I was only trying to be nice, welcoming, and trying to help when I messed things up in the first place." Harry said, a little perturbed with Katherine Ann.  
  
"They're very personal otherwise I would tell you." Katherine Ann said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I can understand that. I mean, I have that kinda thing too. Apology accepted." he said, a slight smile forming on his face.  
  
There was a gap of silence for awhile but Harry felt better knowing that things that things were somewhat patched up between Katherine Ann and himself.  
  
"So the 6th year Halloween Ball is coming up. Do you have a date?" she asked.  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrow and said, "No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Well, would you like to go with me?" she asked.  
  
To Harry's surprise Katherine Ann was as cool as a cucumber. Harry never had that when someone asked him to a dance before. Harry had a really hard time making that decison.  
  
A few moments past and he said, "Katherine Ann, look, I mean, your nice now I guess, and well to be honset I kinda fancy your looks, but I believe I'm going to have to decline."  
  
Harry saw hurt in Katherine Ann's eyes. Katherine Ann got up and pulled the curly brown hair from her face.  
  
"Okay, I'll just leave then." Katherine Ann said as she got up form the chair and left.  
  
"Wait, don't be upset." he called after her.  
  
Harry bent over and hung his head in his hands.  
  
"Shit." he quietly murmurmed  
  
"Yeah I'd say so." said a voice from behind  
  
"What now Oliver?" Harry said, reconizing the voice.  
  
"Well, see now since you said no, I'm going to be the hero and save the dame." he said as he walked at a fast pace towards the direction Katherine Ann walked in.  
  
~*~  
  
That night as Harry layed in his bunk with Ron overhead. All he could think about was Katherine Ann and Oliver. He knew from when he said it that he had made the wrong decision.  
  
"How could I have said that?" he said quietly out loud.  
  
"Beats me, I mean you have only been talking about her for the past three weeks." Ron said form above.  
  
"Ron your up?!" Harry said surprisingly "Usually you are the first one to fall asleep."  
  
"Why did you say no, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry paused, "I guess I didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt again. No matter how many times she had glanced at me in a sinister way in the hall, I still liked her. No matter how many days she didn't talk to me, I still liked her. No matter how many times I saw her with Oliver, I still liked her. So I wanted to say yes, even if her approach was definetly early in our friendship. I just couldn't get the words yes out of my mouth."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Jocelyn and Malfoy have been going on dates here and there. And like I feel the same way as you do, but I never say anything about it to her. No matter how many times she cheats on me, I still like her. A bunch." Ron whispered.  
  
"Well, no offense, but I don't even think she knows. Her intellect is smaller than a grain of sand." Harry said with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Shut-up Harry!" Ron said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Goodnight Ron." Harry said as he threw the pillow back to him  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
A/N K if this is in a weird margin, sorry I had to do it on word pad. Hopefully you liked this chapter.  
  
Ron: They better like it cause i really would like to pop a knot on Malfoys head!  
  
Draco: Bring it on! Just don't touch the hair!  
  
(Ron advances towards him)  
  
Draco: No touchie!  
  
Author: Boys, boys! Now, maybe you can finish this, maybe not!  
  
Ron: Why maybe  
  
Author: Cmon we've been through this!!!! They have to read and review to go on!  
  
Oliver: Yeah read and review so I can get Katherine Ann. Do you second that honey?  
  
Katherine Ann: (Says it in a sexy way) Do I second that was that ur question?  
  
(oliver nods)  
  
(Katherine Ann knees him in the balls hard and then walks off)  
  
Oliver: (Holding his crotch) Can I take that as a yes!  
  
Hermione: Please READ and REVIEW so we can find out what happens! 


End file.
